Kristof Brandt
Appearance Kristof is an incredibly well built man of middling years hailing from Germany. Standing quite tall when compared to that of the average Tokyo citizen he tends to stand out, even when not clad in uniform. It doesn't help that the man is heavily muscled and prefers to flaunt his physique. While most people first notice another's eyes in first contact, it is hard to do so with Kristof as they are seemingly always squinted. Instead the most noticeable feature found upon the otherwise bald man's head is a thick, well-groomed mustache that twirls in on itself upon the ends. Slightly less notable are the numerous wrinkled that dominate his age worn visage. The bulky man is often seen wearing green slacks along with similarly coloured suspenders that wrap around his broad shoulders. He also seems to have a penchant for sporting button-up shirts of light colours that are entirely too tight, whether it be because shirts of the correct size are simply too rare or Kristof enjoys showing off his physique is unknown. Personality Kristof is a very patient man with a great deal of interest on the theatrical, this is likely due to a great majority of his life spent as a circus strongman, which he can also thank his well-trained body to. There are very few people that anger or irk the man through incompetence or immaturity, in fact Kristof prefers to share in the naivety and innocence of those redeemable. Always touting on about reaching perfection in some trait, this large man always forges onward his hardest to push himself beyond the limits of what makes a man a man, and thus encourages all those around him in the same manner. Whether they be underling, equal, superior, or enemy, Kristof wishes only to inspire those around himself that they may one day do the same for others. Some may say that he is too old to be joining the CCG, he only laughs it off with a hearty smile. Though due to his age, Kristof often finds himself acting fatherly, even to those of higher rank than he, occasionally landing him in hot water. Not to mention the mishaps through his broken Japanese and straightforward attitude. Kristof's traits are of staunch manliness and perseverance, to see a better tomorrow and brighter future for all things. Deeply ingrained within the man is a love for all creatures, whether they be beast or bird, man or ghoul. Things are not nearly so black and white to Kristof as they are to many others of the CCG. His heart is warm, his demeanor inviting, Kristof is a difficult man to anger and one of surprising tranquility. On top of which he is honest to a fault, finding it nearly impossible to hide anything through his very transparent feelings. Many say that he is far too soft, and perhaps it is true. But someone has to desire peace, no? History Kristof Brandt was born in Germany into a family of circus performers, where many of his ideals came to fruition. Traveling around constantly, across plains and seas to far away lands the man learned of many cultures and traditions. And while there are many societies that differ from others, there was one thing that he would always find during his performances of daring feats of strength. All people have a certain love of life, even in dire circumstances. Through such, he himself truly realized that all there was to life was to love and be loved. To find peace within the world and within one's self. Most of the man's life was spent honing his body and soul to their maximum potential, strength and spirit drove him onward. Where other men would give up, Kristof would stand strong as a mighty pillar of morals, a code unbreakable by the most devilish of corruption. However, such innocence is easily eroded by a steady stream. As time sailed ever forwards, Kristof eventually desired a home, a place to settle rather than the fleeting life of travel of tricks that had held him close for so long. And thus, after his final performance in the streets of Tokyo, he decided immediately not to go very far from such an atmosphere of energy. Unknowing of the path that it would eventually lead him down. The years soon after had taught him things of humanity that he had never learned in his life of travel. Learning of the creatures known as ghouls, and their apparent place within society. Through first hand experience of the way that these clashing groups treated one another, and occasionally even themselves. Kristof was determined to forge peace within this world, and so he would join the CCG. Powers and Abilities Strongman's Physique: Kristof's strength is, well, his *strength!* The man excels in physicality, and is extremely durable to boot thanks to the immense amount of time he spend perfectly sculpting his body. Just the same, he holds a large well of stamina to draw upon that outlasts even some ghouls. However, due to his body's bulky nature he is not the most maneuverable of investigators. While not necessarily slow on his feet, many opponents who are more swift would find it easy to deal with him. '''Love and Be Loved: '''Kristof would argue that his truest and greatest strength is his unconditional ability to sympathize and care for others, even those deemed as his enemies. However rare, his ire is to be feared to which only the truly evil are deserving of. Trivia * His favorite colour is purple.